No Mistake
by Lexiroseblue
Summary: Little story for all those who just want Delia & Patsy to be happy Rated T for safety Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... if I did things would have turned out differently


"I…I have to go" it dawned on her suddenly and she ground to a halt, nearly pulling Trixie off her feet as their arms had been linked on their, slightly unsteady, walk back to Nonnatus from the evening's dance.

"Whatever do you mean Patsy?" Trixie turned to look at her friend confusion evident in her face "we are almost back home now, did you leave something behind? I'm sure we could fetch it in the morning…"

"No, no, there's just… there's something I have to do" Patsy practically beamed at Trixie before loosening her grip on her arm and turning to run back down the cobbled street under the bridge, red hair flying out behind her.

"Patsy!? Patsy!?" Trixie yelled after the retreating figure but received no response. Given the look on nurse Mount's face before she had hurtled off, there could be only one place she was headed. Trixie grinned at the now empty street. Letting out a little sigh, she turned and slowly made her way up the familiar steps of the convent, already fantasising about the comfort of her bed.

Patsy tore through the near deserted streets of Poplar as fast as her legs would carry her. All she could think about was seeing Delia. The rational side of her brain attempted to bring to reason that, given the late hour, Delia might not be awake, or that she was being far too conspicuous running as she was. Yet this rational side of her, always so prominent, was – for once- subdued. All that was filling Patsy's mind were thoughts of her. Her touch, her smile.

As she rounded the corner to the nurse's home, Patsy stopped briefly to catch her breath, leaning on her knees. She looked up at the window she knew belonged to Delia's room and beamed once more, her heart thudding in her chest. Whether that was from the exertion of running or purely from the thought of seeing the object of her desires she couldn't tell. Taking a final moment to compose herself, she made her way as quietly as possible into the building she used to call home.

The lights were out in the corridors as she tiptoed along the familiar route to Delia's room, wishing her heels would make less noise and praying not to encounter anybody. Letting out a sigh of relief as she reached Delia's bedroom door, she turned the handle as quietly as she could. Unfortunately for Patsy, as is the way after a couple of glasses of bourbon, what she perceived as high level stealth, was in fact much less.

Delia woke to the sound of her door opening, sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and focused on the figure making their way, rather clumsily, into the room. Anyone else and she would have panicked, but Delia knew the silhouette in front of her better than her own shadow, and the waft of lavender that hit her confirmed it. Patsy.

"Deels?! Deels are you awake?" Patsy whispered into the darkened room.

"SShhhhh Pats no need to shout" Delia hurried over to her love – putting her hand over Patsy's mouth and giggling. After a moment Delia, having got quite lost staring up at Patsy's face illuminated by light from the street lamp outside, lowered her hand and brought it down on to Patsy's shoulder.

"Sorry" Patsy said, this time managing to keep her voice down

"What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Delia asked, confused by this late night appearance.

"I just... well I just had to see you" Patsy replied, placing her hands on Delia's pyjama covered waist.

"Why my love? What is it you need?" She gazed up at Patsy whose eyes sparkled mischievously.

"This" and with that Patsy crashed her lips into Delia's. Delia, stunned by Patsy's boldness, took a moment to respond but soon began to kiss her back in earnest.

After what felt like hours, but mere moments at the same time, Delia pulled back and wriggled out of Patsy's embrace.

"What are you doing?" Patsy turned as Delia moved behind her towards the door "Did I make a huge mistake?" Her heart plummeted, had she overstepped? She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and the tears begin to well up.

Delia hurried to her bedroom door, and closing it as quickly but as quietly as she could, flicked the lock to ensure they would not be disturbed unannounced. When she turned back to Patsy, the taller woman was staring at the floor, her teeth teasing her lips- a sure sign that she was upset.

"Oh my darling" she said hastening back over, and cupping Patsy's cheek in her hand she brought her face up so she could look directly into her eyes. "No mistakes have been made, only that of leaving the door unlocked" she gave Patsy a teasing nudge then, linking her hands together around the back of Patsy's neck, Delia smiled up at her. "Now… I do believe we were in the middle of something" she said pulling Patsy back down into a searing kiss.

Patsy's insides felt like they were on fire as she pulled Delia closer to her, their tongues duelling for dominance. She needed more of her and as Delia pulled away and started placing hot kisses down the side of her neck, Patsy could barely stifle a moan.

"Deels" she breathed out

Coming back up to kiss her lips, Delia walked backwards until she felt the bed on the backs of her knees, then slowly she sat down, pulling Patsy down with her, their lips never parting. Lying back the two women allowed their hand to roam over the other's body, memorising.

Patsy pulled back for air, resting her forehead against Delia's, her breathing heavy and uneven. "We should" she panted out "we should probably stop, or I don't think I will be able to if we carry on much longer"

Delia, leaning up so that her lips were a hairs breadth away from Patsy' ear, whispered "well maybe I don't want you to"

Feeling Delia's warm breath tickling her neck Patsy groaned, pulling the smaller woman closer to her and burying her face in the crook of her neck. Delia putting her hand under Patsy's chin said "It's ok if you don't want to" and brought their lips together once more for an intense kiss.

Patsy sighed into the kiss, this was everything she wanted, and so much more than she had expected for tonight, and she was so ready. Running her hand up the front of Delia's pyjamas, she began to undo the buttons, bending down to kiss every inch of newly exposed skin. Glancing up Patsy saw her love, her head tilted slightly back, eyes closed with a look of pure bliss on her face. Kissing her way back up Delia's neck she gave her a quick peck on the lips and stared down at the beautiful woman beneath her.

"I love you" she whispered softly before returning to kissing her way along Delia's collarbone, the passion and the joy of finally being with the woman that she loved overwhelming her.


End file.
